


Black and Silver spots of ink

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bokuto can't tell if it is because of the photo or because he called him cute however the words 'adorable' and 'gorgeous' run trough his head again – it fits to Kuroo, the blush, a red like his jersey – followed by 'holy shit I want to kiss my best friend just as much as Akaashi' and he turns red as well."</p>
<p>A  collection of BokuKuroAka short stories with a bit self-doubt but even more reassuring words and actions, no matter which situation they are in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncertain Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! In this collection I'm reposting my BokuKuroAka stories from Tumblr with a few edits because – okay, let's be totally honest with you guys – they often get swept under the rug. This way I can also spread this love for the three of them on here so it might end up as a win-win situation. I don't have an order in which I upload the already existing other three stories because I want to edit them a bit but expect 2-3 days in between uploads.
> 
> Also all chapters aren't connected, but in case they are I'll tell you. I hope you enjoy them!

The first time Bokuto thinks that something has to be wrong with him is after a practise match against Nekoma, their last one, more out of nostalgia for the third years than anything else. It's when he's looking for Akaashi and sees him leaning against Kuroo, both of them taking a nap, exhausted from blocking and tossing that he pauses for a moment, thinks.

He should feel jealous, right?

Whenever your crush was close to someone else you were supposed to get all envious and jealous, also feel betrayed because this was your best friend who is resting against your soon-to-be boyfriend (if he found the courage to confess, that is). But instead he feels calm and just a bit itchy – could it be that he isn't in love with Akaashi like he thought he'd be? No, it's because Kuroo is his best friend and he trusts him, nothing else.

Bokuto snaps a photo because he feels like it and only puts it as his background because they are his friends and this is a sign of affection, their friendship. He hums happily, pleased with this excuse, before he sits down next to Akaashi after deciding on joining their nap; they have a bit time.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo is the first one to see this photo, when his phone ran out of battery and he asked him to lend it for texting Kenma their location, Kuroo' house instead of Kenma's though it didn't matter since they lived in the same street. He looks at the picture for a second but doesn't mention anything, just sends a short message.

“Cute, isn't it?”, Bokuto says and it's in that moment that he is sure there has to be something wrong with him because who calls his crush and best friend cute meaning it like that in the same way?

Kuroo blushes.

Bokuto can't tell if it is because of the photo or because he called him cute however the words “adorable” and “gorgeous” run trough his head again – it fits to Kuroo, the blush, a red like his jersey – followed by “holy shit I want to kiss my best friend just as much as Akaashi” and he turns red as well.

That's how Akaashi and Kenma find them, sitting on the floor, but while Kenma ignores it and leaves the room immediately, Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

“Are you okay? You look sick.”

_Lovesick probably fits better_ , Bokuto thinks but ends up saying it out loud and Kuroo just buries his head in his hands, as if he tries to hide the blush which deepens just like his own. He doesn't dare to see Akaashi's reaction though and neither says anything, until the setter clears his throat and when both look at him, see his faint blush.

“Bokuto, is there something you have to tell us?”

He tries to sound serious but Bokuto notes how he clasps one hand around the other one, like he is going to crack his knuckles, a habit he sees whenever he is thinking about something, concentrating.

“I, uh – ”, his gaze shifts to Kuroo, but it seems like he is too ashamed to meet his glance, hands now in his lap like he is trying to keep his composure, so Bokuto clears his throat before continuing. “- thought often about the future, like which university to go and I thought about you joining the same school a year later but then I thought you could chose another one and it makes me sad and when I asked Kuroo he helped me figuring out my feeling for you but lately I just realised that I like Kuroo as well so I'm not quiet sure what to make of it, like maybe I just don't want things to change and keep you close, like maybe, it's not love and I- ”, he keeps on rambling until Kuroo interrupts him and he does sound a little mad when he turns towards him.

“Okay, that's enough. You belittle yourself again. Don't doubt yourself because you can't identify your feelings.”

Akaashi steps closer and this way Bokuto can see his blush more clearly, the emotions flashing across his face, how the uncertainty suddenly turns into determination.

“I can't think about a future without you two”, the youngest admits, says it loud and clear so that there is no misunderstanding.

“Kuroo?”

Bokuto turns to his friends, seeking either confirmation or refusal. He doesn't want to pressure him, they merely need to know how he is feeling, if there is anything at all, may it be just something vague or strong feelings he tried to hide.

“I... I don't know? I just figured out your feelings towards Akaashi because I have the same. But I also really like you? It's not so easy...”

“So... should we try to date? To figure things out”, Bokuto asks, carefully yet blunt, “The three of us?”

Kuroo looks more astonished than confused or disgusted, as if this idea is something he wouldn't have thought to cross Bokuto's mind, considered it to be something difficult for any one involving instead of something simple like Bokuto presents it to be.

“I'd like that”, Akaashi says, “but when I had this talk with Kuroo I couldn't help but to note that we'll probably end up at different schools.”

“Wait, wait, you were talking about this? What exactly?”, Bokuto wants to know, looking back and forth between them, tries to remember whether they acted strange one day to talk in private about this but doesn't come to any solution in this short time.

“I love you but you're my best friend as well. It's easier to talk about this with Akaashi first”, Kuroo admits without giving a clear answer to the question, has the decency to look guilty so that Bokuto can't get upset about this.

  
“So you do love us? It's not that hard then?”

Bokuto leans a bit closer, curious, forgets that he might intimidate Kuroo like that with his wide eyes, every confusion and possible hint of feeling betrayed gone.

“Kuro doesn't want to get in your way.”

Kenma interrupts them before Kuroo can deny or agree, coming in the room with something to eat. He doesn't really look at them, acts like he is just bypassing when he is in fact sitting down on the bed, placing the plate with food next to him so that he can roll on his stomach and bend over the edge as if he is searching for something on the other side.

“Oi, Kenma”, Kuroo grumbles, is a bit glad though that he is here to voice his thoughts, snatching one of the bought sandwiches which are presented like they were self-made from the plate.

“Why would you think that? We've been best friends for ages”, Bokuto remarks, doesn't doubt Kenma since he is one of the few who knows his friend better than anyone else – he also doesn't seem distrubed, is glad about everything which could help them figure out their feelings and Akaashi wonders for a second whether he would be still that calm when the whole Nekoma team would show up.

“Exactly”, Kenma points out and dragging Akaashi back to reality, looking up before he lowers his head again, focused on the floor at the other side of the bed, the small space between furniture and wall.

“You know I can talk for myself.”

“But you don't.”

“He has a point.”

“Bokuto!”

“Sorry, dude.”

Akaashi looks over to Kenma, realises that he just tries to help (or maybe he is just annoyed that they haven't figured out their own feelings yet, he wouldn't be surprised if he knew, after all he is pretty observant when he wants to be) and he is thankful, really. But...

“Do you want me to go?”, Kenma asks when he catches Akaashi's gaze, looking back at his best friend; Kuroo and Bokuto are ready to tell him that it is okay, but to their surprise it's Akaashi who interferes.

“Yes. Please.”

“Okay.”

He doesn't look okay, but Akaashi has no idea why until Kuroo points at his desk and Kenma's eyes lit up when he sees the console lying there, taking it with him.

As soon as he is gone, the awkward silence is back; at least he left the sandwiches here.

“You wouldn't be in our way. If this would have been the case we wouldn't have hesitated”, Akaashi eventually says and hearing this might not be enough to lift his doubts, but it's a start and he can see how much this means to Kuroo, but it's Bokuto who doesn't realise how wide he grins until Kuroo points it out.

“I'm just happy? I get to call both of you my boyfriends now.”

“An upgrade, huh?”, Kuroo muses and much to his surprise it's Akaashi who corrects him, shaking his head.

“No, just looking at things from a different perspective”, he smiles and Kuroo returns it without hesitation, his smile not as wide as Bokuto's grin has been but showing the same amount of fondness he feels.

Bokuto eventually fidgets, as expected getting restless from sitting or something else, Akaashi can't tell until he spits it out.

“Can I kiss you then?”, he blurts out, and while he feels a bit embarrassed and assumes that the situation turns awkward again, Kuroo just grins, looking at Akaashi who is equally amused.

“I don't know, can you?”

“Shouldn't he invite us on a date first?”

He looks a bit taken aback, as if he feared to do something wrong, but before he can act on this feeling, they are kneeling next to him.

“We're joking. Of course you can”, Kuroo tells him, sees how Bokuto relaxes for a second until he tenses again, wondering who to kiss first, whether it would mean something to the other one if he doesn't chose them first, feeling left out or worse, thinking that he likes them less and he is so worried that he doesn't see how the other two exchange a short look before leaning forward at the same time.

Bokuto almost just out of surprise when he feels two pair of lips on his cheeks, one on the right and the other one on his left side, doesn't even register the hand on his shoulder nor the one on his thigh.

“W-what...”

They managed to make him speechless but in the end he doesn't mind because he gets to hear Akaashi's and Kuroo's gorgeous laughter he wouldn't mind hearing as often as possible from now on, something he also tells them, even though it might earn him some amused replies.

At lest Bokuto knows one thing now: There is definitely nothing wrong with him.


	2. Affectionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just one question from Lev which leaves Akaashi wondering, but Bokuto and Kuroo take this as a chance to show him how affectionate they can be while Akaashi's mind is consumed by memories of their life together up to now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in July for the hq!! ot3 week. There is no additonal warning for this chapter, a bit of self-doubt again I guess. Made a few edits but probably nothing you might realise

Sometimes these two could be rather exhausting, keeping up with stupid things or acting like children or worse, being able to hide their intention so that Akaashi can't read them.

But all these things don't matter in the big picture, when Bokuto and Kuroo are gentle to each other, all these small moments and gestures which cause Akaashi to fall in love with them all over again. They were affectionate in their own way even outside of their apartment, bumping shoulders on the way and their fingers brushing, hand on the other one's knee under the table to show their support, sometimes going up and down in rubbing motions to calm them down or just because they feel like it.

That's why Lev's question throws him off guard.

“So who of you is more affectionate?”, he wants to know despite of Yaku telling him to shut up, but the younger one is too curious since he found out that they are dating and yet he barely sees them acting like actual boyfriends in front of them.

(“They do, you just can't see it you oblivious stick.”

“Not fair, Yaku-san.”

“Also it's their private life, they don't have to show it.”)

Akaashi pauses for a moment, thinks, but he doesn't know who can be more affectionate. Bokuto who is always grinning and searching for some hand to hand contact, walking in the middle when they are out at night going back home, holding hands and swinging their arms back and forth.

Or Kuroo, always searching for warmth, sleeping in the middle in especially cold nights, despite of being the tallest curling up on the sofa like a cat and even though he denies it, purring from time to time, enjoying it when someone plays with his hair.

It's really not easy.

But in the short moment he thinks about it, Bokuto and Kuroo exchange a quick glance and without missing a beat, they reply at the same time.

“Keiji.”

The younger one can't believe his ears, didn't consider himself to be part of this discussion and they seem to see his confusion, exchanging another short glance before they decide to enlighten him.

“For example when we sleep during the night you always grab my shirt whenever you feel me move away”, Kuroo explains and Bokuto adds that he always brushes trough his hair when they watch TV together.

Akaashi feels his hands sweating, so he cracks his knuckles absently, tries his best to remain calm because this was perfectly normal and in no way more affectionate than the other two were; it's not a bad thing to be the one who shows his love more openly, but for him not realising it, it feels like a weight pushing him down, like they trapped him into their pace.

“And just yesterday when Tetsu had still been sleeping, you starred at him like he is the most beautiful person ever and Tetsu said you're doing the same when I am still asleep”, Bokuto continues, doesn't mention the fact that he isn't just looking but also brushing their cheeks with his thumb, delicate touches along the cheekbone and jaw, as long as it wouldn't wake the other one up – but when they did, a kiss was the first thing they would receive, against the last place his fingertips had touched.

Akaashi didn't realise this behaviour. He feels the heat rising to his cheeks and he wonders how he could miss these little details.

“It's fine we really enjoy this about you”, Kuroo tells him but he grins and so Akaashi buries his face in Bokuto's shirt and wonders how far this will go, him giving in to them.

It has always been like that.

Akaashi didn't realise that he feeling he harboured for them was love until they confessed or that he wanted to move with them until they asked. So it was obvious to him that it would be them to take the initiative, possessed by the same courage to start this relationship despite of Akaashi's concern that this relationship was unusual, his unspoken _you'll be annoyed by me and it's just you two then_. Who would have thought that he was wrong? That he is the on to show how much he yearns for them?

He loves them so much it is almost unbelievable.

“Enough embarrassing Akaashi”, Yaku finally puts him out of the misery, reminding them that they had to hurry up if they want to catch the next train to watch the film in time, or Komi and the other's will be annoyed.

Lev doesn't whine, is happy that his plan to corner them at home before their monthly meeting was successful, but he doesn't go too far, hates it when Yaku is angry with him even though he doesn't really know why such a question should be in the first place; they answered it without hesitation, so it should be fine, shouldn't it?

“Lev, we'll leave you behind.”

“I'm coming, I'm coming.”

(He has no idea that his question leaves a bitter taste in Akaashi's mouth).

 

* * *

 

When midnight is drawing close, Bokuto and Kuroo are lying in Bokuto's bed which is the biggest one, needing this place with his wide shoulders, tossing in his sleep when there is not a strong grip from a taller person around his waist, pressing him closer or a smaller one in his own arms. They leave the middle free this time but Akaashi just stands and stares. He is still busy thinking about the realisation or more likely that he didn't realise and he wonders why this is bugging him in the first place.

“Okay, let us change this”, Kuroo starts when he won't join them after a moment, Bokuto nodding enthusiastically.

Akaashi awaits the worst.

“We're going to spoil you today and give you all the affection you give us normally at once”, Bokuto declares, patting the place between them, “come here.”

He doubts whatever they are planning, but he climbs over Kuroo to lie between them nevertheless, shifting a bit to find a comfortable position – that this is in vain doesn't cross his mind until it is too late, looking at a smirking Kuroo.

“What are you plan–”, he chokes when he feels two hands on his sides, can't even tell them to stop before Bokuto is tickling him, Kuroo joining him shortly.

Not fair.

He remembers the time they found out about his weakness, a lazy Tuesday they spend on the sofa, Bokuto and Kuroo busy kissing while Keiji was close to drift off, tired or bored, he couldn't tell. That was until he felt a tug at his shirt, a silent question, asking if he would come with them to the bedroom, joining, or stay here; he followed them.

They had been slow, taking their time and maybe if they hadn't Bokuto wouldn't have found out about how ticklish his sides were. The worst? They enjoyed his small giggles, loved to see his smile and so kissing each other became less important than eliciting him these cute little laughter.

And they do seem to intend the same thing right now.

“I give up”, he breaths out, the smile around his lips dropping when he sees Kuroo's smirk replaced by a more serious expression.

“You're still scared that we will leave you behind”, he points out, voicing a thought which occupied Akaashi for a while now, still, he doesn't want to agree, doesn't want them to think that he doesn't believe in them, trusts them.

“I'm not –”

“We love you a lot, you know?”, Bokuto says, nuzzling his neck.

“Yeah.”

He knows it all to well. Because he remembers all the affectionate gestures like they were yesterday, considers them a part of his life he will never forget, looking back at these moment even when he is old, wondering if they stay together long enough to count each other's wrinkles.

Akaashi blinks, trembling a bit, overwhelmed by all of this and when he feels Kuroo's hands on his hips again to hold him steady, asking if he wants to kiss him, he nods, adding a little “please”.

It's not like him to doubt them like this, and in the end he is probably just doubting himself because he doesn't realise the obvious. Because if these gestures are unconscious, shouldn't this been enough proof how much he loves them, wants to stay by their side?

“Hey hey hey, Akaashi, it's okay to say when you want something, Kuroo and I can read your gestures pretty well but a word is always nice”, Bokuto informs him, his hand coming to rest on his hip, moving his thumb in soothing circles.

“Okay. Could we... go to sleep then?”, he quietly asks, tired of the day, wanting to feel the warmth of them to fall asleep like that.

“Sure.”

“Of course.”

Kuroo leaves a peck against his forehead before he allows him to rest it against his shoulders, Bokuto kissing his shoulder and throwing an arm around his waist, chin resting on top of his head.

Akaashi falls asleep to the thoughts of small kisses and warm hands.


	3. Photography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They love hearing him moan and whimper, how he gives in under their touch, “Bokuto-san” turning into “Koutaro” until “Kou” is all he manages to pant, “Tetsurou” changing to “Tetsu”, moaning their names alternately while they mutter Keiji in return, breathing against his flushed skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The first story I ever wrote about them. I was doomed from the beginning.
> 
> Warning: implied sexual content/blowjob

Kenma is easy to bribe.

It's not like Akaashi has to convince him in the first place, apparently, but it's good to know that an apple pie is enough to get some photos of Kuroo. It sounds stupid at first, obviously, because his phone is even without these full of them. They are picturing Bokuto and Kuroo, selfies they took with Akaashi's mobile phone, doing some weird poses or even photobombing any picture with his teammates from Fukurodani. In exchange for filling his memory card, they send Akaashi pictures of them during their training (mostly Kuroo who lives further away and are directed at both of them) and also during the night, some which he wouldn't dare to look at in broad daylight.

But the one Kenma sends him are different.

The boy has a good eye, can catch any moment with his phone and so he gets pictures of a fondly smiling Kuroo, a deep concentrated captain or a peacefully sleeping young man; one of the reasons is also the fact that Kenma is Kuroo's best friend since ages and feels comfortable around him, wouldn't even dare to think that he would use this to aid Akaashi (but he has his suspicions when Kenma sits next to Akaashi during a training camp and munches on a piece of apple pie).

“Hey hey hey, what are you looking at?”, Bokuto asks, and soon he feels two arms wrapped around him, a chin on top of his head.

Akaashi tilts his phone a bit so that he can catch a glimpse of the screen. It's a picture of Kuroo, sleeping on crossed arms at his desk, surrounded by books; the caption reads “Gave up on studying. Not sure if he's still alive. You should come visit over the weekend soon.”

Bokuto laughs and even Akaashi smiles amused, but both of their schedules don't allow a visit and so it's during a small training camp on a weekend that they meet.

“Be quiet, you don't want the other's to hear, right?”, Bokuto who sits behind Akaashi, whispers in his ear, hand over his mouth. He just nods, tries too focus on his words which proves to be difficult when Kuroo is sitting in front of him, lips on his thigh, leaving marks he is sure will only be barely covered by his shorts.

“It's such a pity”, he hears Kuroo mumble, one hand resting on Bokuto's thigh while he other brushes over Akaashi's knee, upwards, before his thumb hooks the hem of his shorts to pull it down. “You always sound gorgeous.”

They love hearing him moan and whimper, how he gives in under their touch, “Bokuto-san” turning into “Koutaro” until “Kou” is all he manages to pant, “Tetsurou” changing to “Tetsu”, moaning their names alternately while they mutter Keiji in return, breathing against his flushed skin.

“Good”, Akaashi moans, his nails digging into Kuroo's shoulder blades when he comes up again, mouth against his neck before Bokuto whines, wanting to be kissed as well.

Akaashi doesn't mind, is fine with that since it allows him to catch his breath, but they don't plan on ignoring him for long. Kuroo's fingers are ghosting over the bulge in his pants and before he knows it, just takes a hold. Bokuto joins him pulling his shorts completely down so that – when his arm around Akaashi's hips slightly raises the younger one – they hang around his ankles.

“Please”, he gasps and not just Bokuto but Kuroo gloat over him, the way his voice cracks or his back arches, shuddering under their touch and the only thing which keeps them from fucking him senseless right here and now is their departure tomorrow. But it's not bad and Akaashi doesn't complain when Kuroo sucks him off while Bokuto's hands are on his skin; his fingers are everywhere, never restless, like the bundle of energy he is and the thought makes him smile.

(When he comes it's Kuroo's mouth pressed against his lips which keeps him quiet.)

Akaashi is clearly satisfied, even though he still wonders why they decided to keep their attention on him today, not that he'd complain, but it seems all planned, from the moment Bokuto asked him to stay behind after practise, Kuroo joining him without Kenma telling him to come back before the coach realises that he is away. From the moment they ushered him to the school's sickroom (he really doesn't want to know how Bokuto got the key) until he pushed him onto one of the beds after locking the door.

It does bug him though, but he doesn't want to say anything as long as the older one's are still getting each other off, not satisfied yet. They do put up a bit of a show, he realises, and it's too much, worries him, because he got both of their attention and now they should take care of their own needs (they do, after a moment, because Bokuto can't keep his attention on Akaashi and Kuroo when he other captain is so good with his tongue and the setter just rolls with his eyes because the noises they make aren't any less louder than his own).

After their orgasms die down as well, they look more comfortable and while Akaashi wants to ask what they are even thinking about, it's Kuroo whose words cause him to pause.

“I'm really going to miss this when we've graduated and there are no training camps any more.”

And then it dawns on him, and while he should feel sad as well, because they are going to graduate a year before him and who knows if they even visit the same university, all he manages is a smile which soon turns into quiet laughter. They look dumbfounded, but Akaashi just shakes his head in amused disbelief, gets up and rearranges his clothes.

“Graduation is not your death”, is all he says before he unlocks the door and just walks out, leaving them behind; all they can do is look at his retreating back with an unbelievable expression.

(After that, he sends them a picture of him every day and so they stop sulking after two days and realise that Akaashi won't break up with them because of the distance and long abstinence.)


	4. Hq rarepairweekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's why he is doing what Kuroo almost regrets to have introduced to him, lying in his bed and smoking with closed windows, ignoring the smell he hates and engulfing in the blissful feeling he experiences for this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my entry for this years hq rarepairweekend and It thought it put it here than post it on its own. Well, I wanted to write a boyfriendshirt trope story, but then I saw "Coming downy by Halsey" as prompt and... I'm sorry, this is really weird.   
> Warning for this chapter: As far as I understood, the song has drug and unstable relationship imaginary but since one can argue about a song all time long (my brother and I did), I wasn't so sure and went with a tamer version. Still, mention of recreational drug use ahead. Also implied sexual content.

Akaashi takes a drag of the joint and watches the smoke disappear on its way to the ceiling; smoking is a bad habit he does whenever he is stressed and alone, a combination which thankfully doesn't happen often. Bokuto will probably be upset when he finds out that he smoked on his own again, after all he doesn't like it when nobody watches over him then. Kuroo would probably sulk, especially since he isn't allowed due to the current volleyball season, but Akaashi is sure that he would be happy after a few kisses. He just really needs to be high in this moment, even though he regrets it all the time in the next morning. Even more so when he realises that they might have caught on, found out the reason he does it.

“Keiji”, Kuroo said when he found him the first time smoking on is own instead of doing so with him, “one day we need to talk about this.”

So far they never have, but Akaashi dreads that day. Whenever Kuroo finds him coming down, Akaashi would just close his eyes, in hope to cover how blood-shot they are and curl his fingers into a fist which would always lead to Kuroo unclenching them, kissing each chuckle to stop them from shaking

(In these moments he hates Kuroo as much as he loves him.)

Them becoming aware of his doubt is the last thing he wants to, after all they always do their best so that he feels at ease with them; the thought of their hurt expression causes him to take another drag. It's not even like he doesn't love them – to be honest Akaashi has no idea how it feels not loving them, even though they haven't been in a relationship for long.

He fell for his captain in his second year, after wondering about his feelings for a long time.

Bokuto was loud, not something he had been used to, but his laughter as obnoxious as it sometimes could be, always caused him to smile as well. The older one's mood swings however came as a surprise, even though he learnt how to deal with them. When he graduated it was worse because Akaashi could feel how the warmth radiating from Bokuto was gone – that day, Akaashi kissed him for the first time, lips simply placed against his knuckles to stop his hands from shaking.

There was no real confession, but Bokuto laughed again and Akaashi couldn't help but to smile, even though he knew that Bokuto was going to attend university and this meant that there was no training with him any more, no staying behind after it ended to do some extra serves. The only positive thing was that Bokuto still lived home during his studies, having to take care of his siblings and Akaashi couldn't ask for more. Being together with Bokuto was a blessing.

However falling for Kuroo was not planned. They grew closer during the training camps and sometimes they had talked, when it was night and neither could sleep, Kenma in a dreamless slumber and Bokuto out like a light. Akaashi liked talking to him, even if the other one had stupid ideas from time to time – following his desire, for example, without planning, just going for it as long as it wouldn't hurt other people. It was thanks to him that Akaashi realised his affection towards Bokuto though and he'd probably react smug if he'd know about this. Yet he was one of the kindest people Akaashi knew. He might be cunning in the eyes of a few, but even though there was always something in his voice, some underlying meaning, this was the reason why he was so honest, easy to read.

Despite of this, it takes its time until Akaashi realised it.

He was dating Bokuto about a year and just like him, Kuroo was still living home, even if his parents gave him the opportunity to move out. They were together at Kuroo's house, talking about something volleyball related when Akaashi looked at him, how he had changed, back even broader and before he realised it, he asked Bokuto “would you allow me kissing Kuroo?”

Both had stopped talking, turning to Akaashi with wide eyes and he could have laughed if he didn't want to kiss these lips which parted in disbelief.

“S-shouldn't you ask Kuroo if he wants to be kissed?”, Bokuto laughed, unsure what to say.

Akaashi had looked at him then, asked him with the same confidence if it was okay and Kuroo had needed a reassuring glance from Bokuto before he nodded.

“S-sure?”

It's exactly what Akaashi had needed, the certainty that he wasn't just in love with Bokuto but Kuroo as well. Both were a bit hesitant and for a second he wondered whether he should pull away from the idea to date both, but when Bokuto admitted that he wasn't against the idea and Kuroo said that he liked kissing him, he was relieved.

That was until he went home and had dinner with his parents. They didn't know about him liking guys and he tried to ignore the fact that they had to find out one day, but in the end he always knew that this would happen. His parents care for him after all and even though they were often busy, his mother's embrace was always welcomed, his father mussing up his hair in affection. It made it harder to ove out.

He was in his second year at university when the three of them decided on living together, realised that it was probably better for everyone involved. They found a nice place for them, closer to Kuroo's and Bokuto's university than his own, but he could live with this, especially since the other two had practise and work while he just had a small job to finance the rent without help from his parents. But he didn't cut them out of his life and so Akaashi shouldn't be surprised that they visit him once he moved out. His mother doesn't say anything when she sees the pictures at the wall in the hall of the three, thinks the one in which both kiss him on the cheek is what children do these days.

“Have you thought about a girlfriend, Keiji?”, his father wanted to know when they sat in the living room, smiling how he did when he was pleased with his son and how far he had come.

In this moment, he couldn't lie to them. He just couldn't but in the end he still did not because he was scared of rejection or disgust – he couldn't face them when he'd tell them that he doesn't intend to marry like they planned, that he doesn't want to have children like they hope and that he can't give them what they want to have.

And that's why he is doing what Kuroo almost regrets to have introduced to him, lying in his bed and smoking with closed windows, ignoring the smell he hates and engulfing in the blissful feeling he experiences for this moment.

Akaashi loses himself in a state of calm, loses track of time but he doesn't miss how someone knocks at his door. It's not a surprise that Kuroo is the one who enters his room, seeing Akaashi with half-lidded eyes lying on his bed and the joint gone though it's effect remaining. At first he doesn't say anything, just steps closer and sits on the bed's edge, hand brushing trough the mess that is Akaashi's hair. The younger one closes his eyes, exhaling a deep breath.

“Keiji, the next time you need to relax, ask us for help. We know better ways than this stuff”, he eventually says and Akaashi wonders why he isn't angry, but at the same time he is relieved – getting a panic attack because Kuroo shouting at him is the least thing he wants to experience.

“Well, now I need a shower. Care to join?”, Kuroo asks with a smug grin instead of ordering him to take one and get ride of the scent; Akaashi can always refuse but in the end he still agrees, is never able to deny him a wish as easy as that.

Bokuto is preparing dinner while they take a shower, taking their time. Kuroo hums to himself and watches out that neither of them falls asleep when they get rid of more than the sweat, the tension slowly leaving their bodies when music from the kitchen reaches their ears and Akaashi feels the other one breathing next to him; it's almost a pity that the shower has to end.

The simmering food smells nice, but there is still a troubled expression on Kuroo's face – Akaashi realises that he probably wonders how he should convince him of wearing anything but his clothes, doesn't want to make him go back to his room where the smoke still linger.

Thankfully it's Bokuto who – unknowingly – comes to his aid.

“You know”, Bokuto starts, looking at Akaashi while talking to Kuroo, “why does he never wear our shirts?”

It's weird to say that, especially when Akaashi stands naked with a towel around his hips in the living room, but Bokuto's thoughts always wander at the weirdest moments given and it's quite charming most of the time.

“Why would I want to do that?”, he asks nevertheless, regarding him with something akin to amusement but also curiosity.

“It's a boyfriend thing. Cute girls in oversized shirts”, Kuroo explains, though it only causes Akaashi to raise his eyebrow.

“Do I need to get behind that?”, he asks; Kuroo shakes his head, laughing lightly while Bokuto sulks.

“If I wear your clothes you have none left because laundry takes its while. And I'm certainly not wearing your sweaty dirty shirts.”

“Keiji, don't be so mean. Also it's only natural that people take not just their clothes, I mean Kuroo and I switch –”

“It's okay, Koutarou, I get it.”

He still pouts a bit, until Akaashi sighs and tell him he will just go to Kuroo's room and pick some clothes while they can pick a film to watch; his face brightens immediately and Kuroo looks pleased as well.

“How does it look?”

Bokuto has something on his lips, but when he turns and intends to wave Akaashi of in favour of going back and argue with Kuroo which film to watch, the words die on the tip of his tongue; even Kuroo doesn't know what to say when he sees Akaashi wearing one of his favourite shirts and Bokuto's jersey.

“I thought Tetsu's shirt fits better because Koutarou has wider shoulders.”

He walks over and stand in front of them, shielding the T.V. and maybe he is enjoying this a bit, the change of their expressions, how Kuroo coughs before speaking, trying to arrange his words.

“Well, as good as it looks, I still think I like you better without clothes.”

“Do you want to see me running around naked in our apartment?”, Akaashi murmurs, sitting on his lap, feeling Kuroo's hands on his hips to keep him steady.

“Kou does sometimes, I wouldn't blame you”, he replies with the same low voice, confidence slipping back in his composure with each passing second, especially when Akaashi smirks back at him.

“And distract you?”

It seems like they are lost in their own little world, but Akaashi is very aware of Bokuto fidgeting in the background, wanting to join and touch him but waiting for his permission; it's adorable so he lets him suffer a few more seconds. Kuroo is too amused to say anything and so he decides on using this position and kisses Akaashi.

“Koutarou”, Akaashi says when he turns to him, laughing against his lips as soon as his mood lightens up and he comes closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Couldn't concentrate when you'd walk around that all day”, he admits, kissing his jaw, leaving a trail of kisses which causes Kuroo to kiss his neck after pushing the collar of the jersey aside.

“I figured.”

Akaashi doesn't get it, stills, he could entertain them a bit after finishing dinner. Especially when they ask nicely. Or beg.

*  
  
He is squeezed between Kuroo and Bokuro when he wakes up the next day which makes him remember his thought from last night, the reason why he thinks that everything around him crashes down while he is alone.

Akaashi loves his parents.

They are strict and demand a lot of him concerning school but when he didn't want to continue the violin lessons and picked up volleyball, they allowed it. As long as he was earnest about his desires, not doing it for a few weeks, they supported him. But in reality they probably thought he would be tired of it and go back to the music they love – his hands were itching to play again, but volleyball was more intense, demanded more of him than music did, as much as he loved it. He probably should be happy that they showed up at a few games as soon as they realised he wanted this and since it was something he presented their school at, they might even be proud – at least they told him that at his graduation.

But then he wonders whether they will still think that if they knew he liked guys.

Or even worse: Dating two at the same time.

Maybe they react the same way when he picked up volleyball, thinking it's a whim which will be over soon until they realise that it won't and start to accept it. Or they will be the ones who cut him out.

As if they felt his distress in their sleep, he fells a body moving closer and an arm wrapped around him tighter, the warmth of these two bodies next to him a reminder that even if his parents aren't there any more, they will still be by his side, supporting him.

(Kuroo was right, they knew better ways to calm him down, but he had always been aware of it, after all smoking would have become a problem if it hadn't been for them.)

* * *

  
Akaashi throws his head back when he comes and closes his eyes. It takes him a moment to calm down, but then he opens his eyes again and sees Kuroo grinning up to him. He is pleased with himself, that he managed to catch Akaashi off-guard after breakfast while Bokuto had fallen asleep again, was just laying next to them in his bed without being aware of their activities.

Akaashi loves him.

He loves Kuroo and Bokuto and it hurts because he doesn't know how to deal with these emotions – while he feels high from being just with them, his parents with their future plans which don't exist pressure him.

“You know, when you cry after I gave you a blowjob this is kind of bad for my ego?”

“Ah, I'm sorry”, he chokes and Kuroo who doesn't know what to say just wraps his arms around him, whispering in his ear that he is here, stays with him and they won't force him to do anything he feels uncomfortable with.  
  
(When Bokuto wakes up, he doesn't ask why Akaashi eyes are red from crying, just wraps his arms around him as well and engulfs them with his warmth.)

 

* * *

 

“What's this?”

Kuroo's voice drags Akkashi out of his slumber on the sofa, but he remains with his head in Bokuto's lap, feeling his fingers brushing trough his hair; he hadn't slept well the past week and needs these silent moments more than anything.

“A letter? Akaashi, didn't you give your parents an invitation? I thought you asked them and they had no time?”

Hearing his name, the younger one stirs, drowsy sitting up and only understanding what the other one is even talking about when he sees the red envelope he holds in his hand, the same envelope Akaashi couldn't bring himself to give to his parents.

“Please give me that letter, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo narrows his eyes and as much as he want to follow his wish, his full given name and Akaashi's tense shoulders keep him from doing so and instead he looks at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“They don't know about us dating?”

“It doesn't matter.”

“Keiji, we are your boyfriends, of course it matters.”

It's the first time in weeks that Kuroo raises his voice, even if it's just a bit, but that's enough to catch Bokuto's attention, that this is not about some forgotten invitation; he doesn't interfere nevertheless, waits what these two are going to do next.

“You're terrible.”

Whatever Bokuto expected, it was not that and neither did Kuroo because he just looks at Akaashi with wide eyes, unable too reply to this.

“What?”

“You give me so much and I can't let go of you but when you two will leave me there is nothing left. But I need to go. This is not the life I was supposed to life.”

“What did you want to do then?”

“Tetsu, face it, a relationship with three guys? Is this what you planned?”

“I think you should try to get some sleep. Otherwise you will regret your next words.”

Akaashi laughs even though he feels like crying.

These two helped him so much getting trough but now he probably pushed them away and they want nothing to do with him any more

“Keiji”, Bokuto says, kissing his temple, “it's okay, we're okay and if you really want to end this, we won't stop you. Family is important, so do what you want. We won't take your happiness away.”

_But you are my happiness_ , he wants to reply, though instead he sobs causing Kuroo to be by his side as well, the invitation forgotten on the floor when the two of them keep him close like they always do after seeing how miserable he feels.

Akaashi just cries. He cries until he thinks that there are no tears left, until his throat feels horse and the other one's reassurance is nothing more than a buzzing sound in his ears.

Kuroo was right, their way to calm him down was better than any drugs.

But the moment after that, when reality hits him, hurts worse.

(However in the end leaving them was no option and he just hoped that they knew that.)


	5. Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like ages when I started this and somehow this turned out differently than I thought. Headcanon that Bokuto doesn't own a laptop and uses Akaashi's instead when he needs to sit somewhere quiet away from his computer screen.  
> No warning for this chapter apart from the additional angst which turns into hurt/comfort

 

It's always Bokuto who leaves thousand taps open.

Though this time, instead of closing them like usual, Akaashi pauses. There are no pages about trivial animal information Bokuto usually looks up whenever he needs a break, no random facts about owls or videos of them. Akaashi reads over the articles which are shown on the screen instead, blogs and videos, wondering why the other one suddenly seemed to show interest in different types of sexualities.

In the end, Akaashi shrugs and decides on asking him later. It's not like he doesn't trust him. Maybe it's some crushed hope about something he'd always pushed in the back of his mind, or maybe Bokuto found out and... no, he shouldn't think about that. There was no use asking himself, after all only his boyfriend could tell him.

(It's the first time that he doesn't close the browser to work on his essay but waits for Bokuto to come home while reading.)

  
  


* * *

  
  


There is a drop in Bokuto's mood, Akaashi can tell as soon as he seems him, though he doesn't know why or whether he should address it.

His own emotions are a mess.

After reading the same chapter a third time, still not able to concentrate on the words, he had abandoned the book and picked up the laptop again, reading trough the articles Bokuto had searched for. A few of them had no specific topic, but when he looked closer, they all seemed to wrap around one point.

“Koutarou”, he starts, patting the place next to him on the sofa, continuing when Bokuto sits down, “you don't have to defend yourself. I'm just asking, okay?”

The other one looks hesitant and it's then when Akaashi realises that he had been that way since the start of the week and he feels bad for not picking up on it sooner. Because of that, he chooses his next words carefully.

“I was just wondering... did you do the research for yourself?”

There is no need to elaborate, the laptop on his lap enough explanation, or so he hopes. Bokuto shifts and Akaashi tries not to sigh. This isn't about him, he has to remind himself, even though it does concern him. But he hadn't told Bokuto about his own feelings and so it wouldn't be fair of him to act impatient.

“Kou, I don't mind but if you think about someone else as well, you –”

“No, I don't, I mean I did it for myself but only to be sure. I wouldn't date someone else.”

_But you want to_ , Akaashi thinks, o _therwise you wouldn't ask trough a search engine whether it is possible to date two people at the same time, getting results like an open and polyamory relationship._

“I... just... Kuroo. I missed him so much and meeting him after weeks felt so good and I didn't know if I was confused or not because I felt the same for you but it is impossible to love two people at the same time so I searched for help and...”

“Now you know it's not impossible”, Akaashi concludes, all little pieces falling into place and explaining his behaviour.

“Yes, but I'm better now because I love you and I am not confused. My feelings are valid.”

“But you also love Kuroo.”

Akaashi almost feels bad when he sees Bokuto flinch. This sudden and direct confrontation might be necessary in his eyes, but it must hurt, not to mention the guilt Bokuto might feel when his boyfriend points out that he loves someone else.

“I... Yes. But I don't know how he feels and you, I...”

“I had been wondering about this myself. How a relationship including three people works.”

Despite of all the things he had done and said so far, Akaashi feels like a coward. He can't say it, can't mention his name, only nods when Bokuto wants to know, with a gleam of hope in his eyes, whether it is Kuroo.

“Oh... Oh! Wait, what does that mean?”

“I have no idea but as they say, communication is key... so we should ask him. But be aware that he can reject us”, Akaashi warns him, but he is more nervous than Koutarou, though the wide grin his boyfriend gives him in return puts his mind at ease.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Akaashi can see that Kuroo is sceptical.

It's because he can read Bokuto like an open book since they played against each other for the first time, but now he is closed, the cover nothing more than words depicting nervousness and concern; Akaashi doesn't look better and maybe this is what confuses Kuroo the most.

“We were talking”, Bokuto starts, “about you.”

Kuroo simply raises his eyebrows at that, gesture enough to make Bokuto regret his choice of words.

“No no no, its nothing bad, we just thought that, uhm...”, he takes a deep breath, feeling Akaashi's nudge, a gentle encouragement to go on (he feels like a coward again though, making Bokuto talk while he sits back).

“I like you. The both of us do... so we were wondering whether you'd give us a chance? Going out with us. Maybe?”

Akaashi watches both of Kuroo's eyebrows raising and it would be amusing weren't it for the fact that he is shaking his head. He feels Bokuto tremble next to him but when he takes his hand, intertwining their finger's, he realises that it's him who is shaking. And so is Kuroo. It takes them a second to register but Kuroo is shaking with laughter, as if he doesn't really seem to believe them, followed by a few sobs he doesn't want to let out.

“Kuroo?”

Concern is written across Bokuto's face while Akaashi doesn't knows what to do. It's the first time they see him like that and Akaashi can't help feeling guilty because they are the reason for that and - _no,_ _it's his fault, his fault all alone and maybe he just should have closed the taps like usual, pretending it never happened, pretending these emotions didn't exist, ignoring their existence and never intending to confront Bokuto, to push Kuroo in a corner like that and-_

“Not nice of you guys. Just when I convinced myself that it'll never work.”

Kuroo's voice is shaking and he is pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes to refrain from crying, feeling vulnerable enough. Bokuto and Akaashi exchange a short glance and then the younger one sits next to a now squatting Kuroo.

“Fuck.”

Kuroo has his face buried in his hands and all Akaashi wants to do is to hug him. But he isn't sure whether this is a good choice in this moment.

Bokuto doesn't hesitate.

His hand is on the other one's back without thinking, though when Akaashi looks back on it, it has always been like that. They know how to spend each other comfort, what to do when the other one needs someone to cheer them up. It's always been remarkable and Akaashi can't help smiling inwardly.

This time, however, Kuroo tenses and so Bokuto pulls back immediately.

“Sorry, I -”, Bokuto is at loss for words and the only thing Akaashi can bring out it a breathless “since when?”

He can't tell whether it is the right thing to ask, but Kuroo doesn't hesitate, only releases a deep breath before speaking, as if the mere thought of being in love with them pains him.

“Third year? I don't know. I thought it would go away.”

“It didn't.”

Kuroo says nothing but this is answer enough. And yet it's no answer to their question. It should be obvious what they can do now with their feelings being mutual, but Akaashi can see why Kuroo seems devastated and so he speaks before his brain can catch up.

“You know that we aren't joking, right? We are serious. And it might have sounded like we just want to try it and you might fear that we will push you aside in case it doesn't work and that we can't be friends but this won't happen. We just thought that you might think it's weird for us to ask you out and assume we just want to have fun with a third party but we really like you and –”

Feeling not just Kuroo's but suddenly Bokuto's eyes on him as well, Akaashi realises how he started to ramble and so he interrupts himself, feels the heat rising to his cheeks, embarrassed about his sudden outburst.

“Yes”, Kuroo croaks, eyes focused on a confused Akaashi who – just like Bokuto – needs a second to understand, an unintelligent “Huh?” reason enough for Kuroo to repeat his word, albeit only following after a shaky breath.

“Yes, I'd like to try and date you.”

“So you don't think it's weird?”, Bokuto wants to know, still fearing that this is not normal, that wanting to date your best friend as well is selfish, all the advices he read online nothing more than words which don't help him to understand everything.

“A bit. But I want it so who am I to judge?”

Kuroo gives them a weak smile and Bokuto grins. It's wide and he shows his teeth, all concern gone. Akaashi fears that his face might split, but before he can worry about it, he already finds himself in a hug, the other one wrapping his arms around them. Bokuto is crying, though Akaashi feels his own view getting blurry and so he isn't one to complain, when his own tears run down his cheeks.

They probably look ridiculous, sitting on a carpet in Kuroo's room, crying and smiling at the same time. But in this moment, Akaashi just feels a weight lifted from his heart. Because he meant what he said to Kuroo, about liking him and wanting to try it.

And maybe, with time passing, he will stop being a coward and can confront them on his own, saying how he feels out loud.

 


	6. Actor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi never thought that he would be someone who dates a co-star, after all he already has a boyfriend. Unfortunately neither does Bokuto mind nor does Kuroo realise how his actions affect them. And Akaashi slowly falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter about these three! This is part of my Fanfiction Advent Calender, but this draft was actually for a rarepairweek I couldn’t get done in time. I still loved it though and I'm glad to publish it now. There might be a few skips, but I hope it's enjoyable enough.

He shouldn't have accepted that role. Akaashi is a bundle of nerves at the moment, sitting next to Bokuto who wants to calm him down but can't, not when cameras are directed at them and able to catch every movement. It's hard for him, to see his boyfriend like that.

 

As professional as they are, it's difficult to remain silent when it's the première of the second film of a dystopia series, on the first glance nothing extravagant, but there is one thing which might change the success of the series – it's not the first time that Akaashi is playing a lead role, however it had an important impact on his carrier, also concerning the friends he made.

 

The death of a brother and best friend at the end of the first film is the stage for the second, a moment to mourn and the fans seem to appreciate it, or so Akaashi thinks when he looks at a few faces. Ennoshita is a good director they as actors have faith in; it's the usual collecting strength after the death of a main character scene, but there is a connection people want to see.

 

“Keita-san, are you okay?”, he hears Kuroo's character one the screen say, watching how he himself turns around and faces him.

 

“Don't worry, I'm fine. His death was inevitable.”

 

Neither of their character look like they are okay, scratches and wounds gracing their skins, a perfect make-up done by Bokuto who is proud of it, even though he prefers working on glamorous looks, eye liner and lipstick, as outstanding as possible.

 

“Doesn't mean it didn't hurt. He was your brother. Tell me when I can do something for you.”

 

There are already a few murmurs they pick up going trough the crowd, how Kuroo's character rests a hand on his shoulder, but it's not the first time that he does so subtly, something Kuroo perfected in this role.

 

“Thank you, Teru.”

 

The scene pans over to the other lead character, a role perfectly filled out by Kiyoko. He loves working together with her because she laughs louder than he could, beaming at the set before she schools her expression as soon as the scene begins – despite of people associating her with a stern characters outside of the set, she has much more emotion. She is crying currently in the arms of Asahi who had been so nervous – always is, despite of his experience – but now there was nothing apart from sadness in his own eyes.

 

Their group meets up with a second one who was portrayed as suspicious so far and so the crowd is amazed to find out the true motif of their actions. Ennoshita had been worried that there would have been too much information at once in this scene, but he would soon find out from critics that it was enough suspense and just what the people loved about this show – figuring out who was involved in everything.

More action follows, an escape so to say and they lose more characters.

And then it pans back to an abandoned castle they stay at to lick their wounds, Akaashi's character Keita coming back from a meeting with the leader of another fraction they teamed up with, drained, before he slips into the bed. There are just a few minutes left, the fans know that and he already expects a few to leave. He is holding his breath when a hand comes to rest on his arm, Bokuto smiling at him, just when on the screen another arm wraps around Keita's waist.

 

He can hear a few “what?” and a single “no way” when the camera zooms out just as his character turns around, a tired smile directed at Kuroo's character Teru who meet him in a kiss. The audience is silent which allows Teru to kiss Keita's temple before pressing the other one against him, repeating the promise he did at the beginning of the show.

 

A simple sentence which connects the dots, the people thinking about different scenes and realising that Teru had been in love with Keita since the beginning. And yet it's so unexpected that even Akaashi upon reading the script hadn't figured it out – no, it was more like he never expected it.

 

In this scene, there is enough vulnerable sides shown that the crowd remains silent, which is good considering the sentence Keita whispers, his own promise – to take revenge.

 

There is a sad smile before the screen fades black and a slight preview for the third and last film. There is a short silence before cheers follow and a few whistles. He is relieved. The actors come to the stage, bowing. In this moment Akaashi knows eyes are on him and Kiyoko, but as much as he likes having her by his side, he hopes that Kuroo could have been with them.

 

* * *

 

“So, there is something between your and Kuroo's characters. Was it difficult to film this with a guy?”

 

Akaashi straightens his back when the interviewer asks him, smiling lightly to show that such a question wouldn't be considered mocking or allow anything else.

 

“Not at all. We get along well. Also I've been a fan of his work, it was really nice.”

 

“So what about a sex scene? Could you imagine that?”

 

“The show isn't going in that direction, not to mention the rating. The romance will be subtle like that, we care more about the plot.”

 

The interviewer laughs.

 

“You're right. What about you Kuroo? Would you consider it in a different film?”

 

“Well, you have seen Akaashi. He is pretty handsome, who wouldn't want to?”, he jokes, a charming smile on his lips, wrapping the interviewer around his finger.

 

“Akaashi-san?”

 

“I can't say, but that's because it's a rather private topic. Even with a woman it would take time.”

 

“Like Kiyoko-san?”

 

“I guess it would be amusing.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Filming with her is always fun. She can actually fool around from time to time, it's relaxing.”

 

The Interviewer smiles, questions changing back to general ones and whises for the future

(And during all of this, it's hard for Akaashi to keep from glancing at Kuroo.)

 

* * *

 

“Koutarou?”

 

It's early in the morning, any events concerning their new film behind them, at least for a month, and they have time for themselves again. Bokuto seems like he wants to make use of it, pulling out some clothes for them.

 

“Let's go out. With Kuroo, I mean”, he explains, grinning.

 

“Why?”

 

Akaashi narrows his eyes, after all it's obvious that his boyfriend is planning something.

 

“Because of the success? I don't know, do we need a reason?”

 

“Yes”, Akaashi says, not because he believes there has to be one but because there is a reason for Bokuto to propose it and he wants to know.

 

“It seems like he still hasn't settled in the city, we should help him.”

 

“Okay...?”

 

Akaashi isn't really sure what there is to do and in his opinion, looking for clothes isn't something he considers help. But here they are, standing in their favourite store, already two bags full with stuff from shops he wouldn't call more than amusement. Kuroo looks still like he had been taken by surprise, but he is enjoying himself, or so Akaashi likes to assume.

 

“Shopping together is more fun”, Bokuto says when he ushers Kuroo in a cabin and searches for clothes, leaving the two of them behind.

 

“Akaashi? You still there?”, his voice comes from behind the curtain.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh. Good. He is sure energetic.”

 

“I guess so...” I got used to it, is something he would have said to anyone else who doesn't know them, but in reality he is charmed by this.

  
“It's a good thing.”

  
Kuroo can't see his face, but the phrase sounds like he assumed it's not meant in a good way, so he hurries to correct himself; Akaashi smiles.

  
“It is.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Akaashi sighs. He won't survive being together with Kuroo like this any longer. While their roles seem to be perfect for each other, he barely knows anything about Kuroo to call him a friend. Which normally wouldn't bother him, he barely calls any colleague that. But with him it feels different. He never had feared switching personal life and a role and yet he fears that any feelings he has towards that man might be wrong.

After all pretending to love a female cast is something he had done his whole life.

 

* * *

  
They get along surprisingly well and Akaashi feels a warmth in his chest when he watches Kuroo laugh alongside Bokuto, how they treat each other. And after a lot of tension he is sure isn't just his imagination, someone of the makes a move – it's as sudden as everything in their relationship so far: Kuroo is kissing him.

Not Teru kissing Keita or the other way around, but Kuroo, the real deal.

 

“Sorry, I – ah, damn.”

 

He is blushing, embarrassed to have done something like that on impulse. Bokuto on the other hand is grinning.

 

“I knew it”, the artists grins, proud of himself.

 

“What?”

 

“That you liked each other.”

 

“You aren't bothered?”, Akaashi wants to know, licking his lips, the desire to kiss him again so foreign and yet more than anything else he desires in this moment; he wonders if he should feel guilty, but Bokuto just smiles, as if he would have done the same.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Kuroo throws a quick glance at Bokuto. He got to know him as an open-minded person, why would he be bothered about them - two guys - kissing?

 

“He is my boyfriend”, Akaashi explains when he catches his expression, though he isn't really angry, because apparently Bokuto seemed to have planned something like this – or he just didn't mind.

 

“He is – oh no shit, I'm sorry, I should have asked, I mean I shouldn't have done and –”

 

Kuroo is beyond embarrassed and all Akaashi can think of is 'he really is cute'.

 

“I-i'm just... you know... going home and screaming in my pillow out of embarrassment while pretending it didn't happen.”

 

Bokuto grasp him by the arm before he can leave, an action which causes Kuroo to flinch. He might expect an angry outburst, but he visibly relaxes when he sees a reassuring smile on his lips.

 

“I thought you liked Bokuto, so it just caught me off-guard”, Akaashi explains.

 

“I kind of do? Ah, but, uhm, I thought he'd think it's weird because we are the once who acted together...”

 

“Oh, so you wouldn't mind dating us both?”

 

Bokuto looks excited which only confuses Kuroo – he can't keep up with them.

 

“No. I mean, what?”

 

“Famous actor Kuroo dating his co-star!

The dystopia love – will Akaashi leave his lover for the make-up artist?

Shocking truth about the love triangle – the three of them are in a relationship.”

  
  


Kuroo looks dumbfounded while Bokuto declares headlines with a pose and dramatic voice.

 

“I just thought I would get what might make you uncomfortable out in the open so that you don't have to fear anything. Which actually won't happen because we're pretty careful about our private life.”

 

It does nothing to solve his confusion and instead of trying to explain it again, Akaashi can't help laughing. He is prone to smirks and chuckling more than actual laughter, so Bokuto cherishes when he does giggle. This time his eyes widen as he looks at Kuroo

 

“Oh oh, do that again, it makes Kuroo blush.”

 

And the excitement Bokuto expresses doesn't help him, causing the blush to darken and Kuroo to bury his face in his hand, moaning.

 

“Sorry, but if you're dating us, this might be something you have to get used to”, Akaashi smirks, even though there is a feint hint of red on his cheeks as well.

 

Bokuto feels blessed upon this view, but it's Kuroo who can't stop grinning for the rest of the day and Akaashi who feels comfortable taking a nap between the two of them.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Keiji? Something wrong?”

 

It's rare to see him lost in thoughts, so Kuroo brushes his thumb along his cheek, a gesture which causes Akaashi to lean into the touch.

 

“No. It's just... I loved Koutarou's work and yours as well. I guess I'm one of these people who were able to date their idol. Idols.”

 

“Not fair. I'm a fan of your work as well”, Bokuto pouts, throwing his arms around them to bring them closer.

  
“We know”, Akaashi reassures him, smiling.

  
Yes, he knows that, but he also knows that it's not just that. They had been his idols and they were fans of his work, but they also loved the other one beyond the role they played. And Akaashi can't wait to learn more about Kuroo than he already did, to figure out his little quirks.

  
After all he is still learning new things about Bokuto every day and he would never get tired of it.

 


End file.
